Adeus Scorpius
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Uma última carta que te escrevo Scorpius. Mais que uma carta de amor, uma carta que carrega a culpa que eu também carrego e a despedida que só agora me atrevo a enfrentar.


"**A última carta"**

"A última carta que te escrevo, em nome do amor e da culpa que carrego"

Querido Scorpius,

Hoje, olhando para trás eu vejo quão cobarde eu fui. É demasiado irónico pensar assim quando um dia fui uma Gryffindor. Mas de qualquer forma isso já não mais importa. O problema mesmo, é que um dia importou. Um dia o facto de tu seres verde e eu vermelha impediu-me de te amar. E mesmo quando me acedi a sucumbir ao sentimento que nos unia, o facto de tu seres uma Malfoy e eu uma Weasley separou-me de ti. Hoje tudo isso me parece demasiado ridículo. Eu lembro-me de todas as chances que me deste para voltar. De todas as vezes, em que nem parecendo um Slytherin, um Malfoy, implorasses para que visse a razão e me unisse a ti. Eu fui aquilo que tu nunca foste mas que a sociedade disse que devias ser. Eu fui fria. Eu assisti ao teu sofrimento, vi as lágrimas percorrerem-te o rosto, e mesmo assim ignorei o que havia dentro de mim. Mesmo sabendo que eras diferente, mesmo sabendo que me amavas tanto ou mais do que um dia te amei, eu afastei-me de ti. Por valores, por equipas, pelo sangue… Porque tudo parecia demasiado falso. Ver-te sorrir, ver-te chorar para mim era demasiado irreal. Ver os teus cabelos platinados cobrirem-te o rosto quando dormias pacificamente ao meu lado era mais um sonho que eu parecia querer transformar em realidade. Mas no fundo sempre foi real… eu apenas nunca o aceitei porque era demasiado perfeito para ser verdadeiro. Tu sempre dizias que eu era especial, que era diferente, era única. E olhando para mim eu nunca conseguia ver nada disso. O que tinha eu de especial? O que eram os meus volumosos cabelos ruivos comparados com os teus suaves fios de cabelos de ouro? Que fascínio tinham os meus olhos azuis colocados ao lado da imensidão de cores cinzas e azuladas que eram os teus olhos? O que era a minha irritante impulsividade comparada á tua elegância e assertividade? O que eu era comparada a ti. Nada. No fundo acho que foi a forma como me sentia menor ao teu lado e o medo que fosses um sonho que me fez separar de ti. Talvez nunca tenha sido o nome, o sangue, ou equipa. Talvez tenhamos sido apenas nós. Apenas.

Custa pensar que não estás mais aqui par eu te poder perdão por todos os meus erros. No fundo sei que é tarde de mais e é agora, na iminência dos acontecimentos que tenho coragem, ainda que por carta, de te pedir perdão pela minha fraqueza, e de te dizer que te amo tanto ou ainda mais do que um dia te amei. E eu sei que tive tempo para e dizer mas o meu orgulho nunca foi capaz de o fazer. Porque por mais que eu quisesse manter-me afastada de ti, senti-me tão baixa e destruída quando a partir de um certo momento eu percebo que tinhas desistido de mim. Desistido que eu voltasse e que pudéssemos ser o que fomos quando a inocência ainda nos era tão característica. E eu entendo que o ódio já esteja demasiado impregnado em ti e sei que cartas e palavras não são o suficiente para remediar os erros que outrora cometi. E hoje, ironicamente, eu desejo que tudo voltasse a ser um sonho. O sonho que eu achava que tu eras. E escrever-te esta carta agora, eu sei, parece um acto de insanidade. Mas acredita que neste momento tudo o que eu quero é a loucura. Talvez assim tudo isto me parecesse menos doloroso e pudesse criar um mundo onde só existíssemos tu e eu. Hoje eu sei, que nunca poderei ser completamente feliz. Porque a única pessoa que um dia me fez sentir completa desapareceu da minha vida. Essa pessoa… foste apenas tu. Hoje, aqui sentada nesta cama, com o logo vestido branco escolhido pela Lily e a grinalda a cair-me pelas costas, sinto nojo de mim mesma. Nojo dos erros que tanto cometi, de tudo o que fiz os outros perder e das pessoas que sofrem por mim. Nojo porque sei, que se hoje tu estás aí longe nessa viagem e eu estou aqui vestida assim, é tudo culpa minha. Nojo porque sei que o homem que me espera no altar nunca me terá por inteiro, por menos não como tu um dia tiveste. Nojo por esse homem ser o meu melhor amigo e por cada vez que os nossos lábios se cruzam e os nossos corpos se tocam eu desejo que ele sejas tu. Sim, eu vou casar. Casar com um homem que não és tu mas que sempre desejei intimamente que fosses. Não o faço por não te amar, mas sim porque sei que há erros que não têm volta e preciso de te tirar da minha mente antes que seja impossível reparar a falta que me fazes. Eu não tenho muito a pedir-te. Não tenho a esperança que me perdoes apesar de o desejar profundamente. E por mais que eu queira que sejas feliz, eu peço-te que no fundo do teu coração, num canto escuro da tua mente ou num espaço apertadinho do teu coração guardes aquilo que um dia nós fomos. Carrega em ti os beijos apaixonados, os encontros secretos, os sorrisos trocados, as juras de amor eterno… E deixa que eu, culpada, triste e condenada, carregue todas as lágrimas, as discussões, a minha própria cobardia… Eu mereço-o tanto como tu mereces ser feliz. Não respondas a esta carta, será melhor assim. Segue em frente e quando voltares, se voltares, finge que eu sequer existo. Porque quando os teus olhos perscrutarem esta carta já o meu sobrenome não será mais Weasley. Adeus meu amor…

Adeus para sempre.

Rose Weasley


End file.
